Ice and Steel
by AmantesPatriae
Summary: Various One-Shots dedicated to the GrayZa ship. For GrayZa week 2015.
1. First Mission

**Well this is my first attempt at a GrayZa week submission. Yes, I know it is a day late, but it's better than nothing... right? Anyways this is for the first day of GrayZa week and I will try my hardest to keep up with writing one everyday for each of the days. And the days/chapters will probably be a day off because I didn't find out about GrayZa week until the day it started so, yeah. All of the one shots will be on here.**

 **Also for this "First Mission" Gray and Erza are still fairly young, it is their** _ **first**_ **mission after all. Erza is 14 and Gray is 13.**

 **For those who know my username, I will have to put off on my other story for a bit to do these. Pls forgive me.**

 **Let's just get on with GrayZa week!**

* * *

 **Day One: First Mission**

Gray looked everywhere on the request board for a mission that would be suitable for him. Many of them involved having to fight something, and while he believed he was capable of doing them, he didn't feel like taking on a hard mission today. A small, ragged piece of paper was left hung by a tack in the far left corner that caught Gray's eye. It read "Two actors needed: one male and one female." Gray immediately took the request, but he actually only skimmed over the job description and only read the part about actors needed. The ice mage brought the paper to Master Mokarov and informed him that he was going to take that mission.

"Hmm... well this seems like a pretty easy job. But who is going to go with you? You need to have two actors." The Fairy Tail master questioned Gray, knowing that he probably didn't read the entire request.

The ice wizard quickly grabbed the paper and began to read it over completely, "What?! Oh, come on! I wanted to go on a mission alone, and now I have to find a girl to come along? Man, this sucks." Gray didn't want to give up on the job as it was the only easy one on the board and it paid well considering the difficulty. How hard could it be to find a girl to come on a mission with him, all they were doing was acting anyways, right?

Gray proceeded to scan the guild hall in search of someone to come with him on his mission. He noticed that there were only three females in the guild hall at the time: Cana, Mirajane, and Erza. He decided that he would ask Cana first because they were friends, sort of. But when he went to go ask her, she was busy talking to Gildarts and he didn't want to interrupt a conversation with the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Without a second thought, he went to ask Mira if she would help him, but stopped himself in his tracks when he realized that she was extra mad today for some reason, and the last thing he wanted was for her to get mad at him.

There was only one girl left, Erza. She was simply sitting down at one of the tables eating a slice of cheesecake, by herself. Now that he thought about it, Gray always remembered seeing her alone, maybe this was an opportunity to at least get her to be more sociable. She was a bit on the scary side when she did talk, though as it was usually scolding or insults.

The ice mage walked up to where the scarlet mage was and asked "Hey, uh, Erza? I got this mission and I need a girl to come with me, all you need to do is some acting. So do you want to come with?" Gray wasn't scared of her, this time at least, so why did he feel nervous when asking her a fairly simple question?

Erza looked up from her cheesecake towards the ice wizard that stood next to her. She couldn't comprehend why he was asking her to do it, couldn't he find some other girl to do it? But at the same time, she felt that it would be fun to act, she had actually always wanted to be in a play one day, the fact that Gray had to come as well wasn't that big a deal. So she decided to accept Gray's request and go along with him. "Alright, I'll come along. But under one condition: keep your clothes on. I don't want to have to scold you about it again."

"Yes ma'am!" Gray had forgotten how scary Erza could be, especially when she was mad.

The requip mage stood up from where she was sitting, took the request paper from Gray, and headed out the door with the ice mage following from behind. As the two young wizards made their way to the job's destination, Gray had other things on his mind as he subconsciously trailed behind the scarlet haired girl. _Why does she have to be so quiet all of the time? I tried before to talk to her in a civil manner, but the only words that_ _come out of her mouth are insults or yelling at someone for doing something wrong. All the time she is acting all strong and tough… well except for that one time, when I saw her at the river….-_ "Gray."

"Gray! We are here, now stop daydreaming and be respectful to the job requester." The ice wizard was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of the person he was thinking about.

"Oh, yeah, uh sorry." Gray scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed that he had been obviously lost in thought and had to snap out of it by Erza.

"Hello! You guys are a little younger than I had expected, but this will have to do. Here are the scripts for the short play you will be performing, and there are costumes in the back room. I am glad that you were able to come, as the two lead roles got sick this morning so you two will need to learn your lines in about an hour." A middle aged man who must have been the one who requested to job informed Gray and Erza on their "mission".

Erza quickly grabbed her script and began to read and reread them over to try and learn the lines as fast as possible. Gray could have sworn he saw her eyes sparkling when she looked at the script. The ice wizard decided that he should do the same, he didn't want to do poorly on his first mission, and he certainly didn't want Erza mad at him. Although seeing Erza work so hard and be so determined to do her job, Gray couldn't help but think that she looked a bit _cute._ He quickly tried to shake that thought away and continue rehearsing his lines.

The farther that the two wizards began to read on the script, more they were both finding out that the theme of this play was romance. As Erza continued to read her lines she noticed that at the end of the play, she had to kiss the lead male role, who was being played by none other than Gray Fullbuster. Her face went a light shade of red as she thought about what she was going to have to do. She knew that she couldn't back out of the mission now, it wasn't the Fairy Tail way and she didn't want to mess this up for the man that hired them. Erza just went back to the costume room to get changed into her clothes and get ready for the play that was going to start in 15 minutes now.

Gray was confused at what he had just seen. _Did she just blush? But it came out of nowhere. Stop thinking about her! But we have to interact a lot in the play… hmm, I wonder if she read what we have to do at the end of the performance..._ Gray didn't admit it, but a part of him couldn't wait for the last part of the play.

* * *

*14 minutes later*

"Okay, are you two ready? You are the lead roles, after all." The man that had hired the two young mages waited a few moments before lightly pushing their backs, encouraging them onto the stage, "That's your cue! Do your best!"

Erza and Gray walked onto the stage and looked towards the audience, the house was packed which surprised both of them, but mainly the scarlet wizard, whose face was turning the same color as her hair as she was struck with stage fright. The ice wizard was expecting Erza to be ready, as she had the first line of the play, but when he looked over at her, he could see that her mind was blank and she was stuttering.

Gray stepped in and began to speak "Oh poor Julia, she is so sick that she can barely speak." These were not the correct lines that Gray had memorized, nor were they anything close to what the play was supposed to be, but he wanted to help Erza with her fear.

Gray held Erza on the ground and nursed her as though she were sick. Erza wasn't quite sure of what he was doing at first, but as she slowly caught her breath, she realized what Gray was doing and decided to improvise along with him through the entirety of the performance. The play that was originally supposed to be a cliche prince saves princess, turned into a somewhat sloppy performance that didn't have much plot to it since it was made up on the fly. But as the play neared the end, their modified version was still able to have some romance in it and Gray ends up healing Erza and she becomes better. And for the final scene, after Gray has helped make Erza better, she stood up mere inches away from Gray and leaned in towards the ice mage, kissing him for what felt like minutes to Gray but in reality only lasted a moment.

The curtains came down and the audience began to cheer. The story may have not had much, if any, real plot but they enjoyed the entertainment of it being messy and the did do a great job performing even if it wasn't the original play.

But now that the curtains were down, Gray's face turned a bright red as he realized what Erza had just done. _Did she really just k-kiss me?_

"I thought that it would be a fitting ending, we could have at least kept some part of the original story." Erza claimed, to the ice wizard's surprise, he would have expected her to get mad at him for messing up the play.

The man who hired them ran up to the two "actors" and greeted them with a smile "Well… that wasn't the play that I had written, so you unfortunately won't be getting paid. But I thank you for not completely ruining it."

"No problem. I had some fun while doing this job so we can consider it even." Erza replied, not really caring much for the reward anyways. "Let's go back to the guild Gray."

As Gray and Erza made their way back to Fairy Tail, the two of them were silent towards each other but had many thoughts going through their minds. _I still can't believe that Erza kissed me at the end of the play, I mean, she didn't have to do it so why did she? We changed the play up and everything, but she did that last part anyways… Not saying that I'm complaining but I wonder what she is thinking…?_

Erza broke the silence between them right before the guild's front gates and moved closer to Gray, " Gray, thanks for saving me back there." And with that, she pecked him on the lips once more, reminding him of the sensation he felt at the end of their play, their first mission.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I don't think I'm too great at one-shots, but I will try better next time.**

 **And don't hate because I'm a day late.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-FTErza12**


	2. Versus

**Here is my day 2 submission of GrayZa week. I don't feel like I did a very good job last time, I honestly don't know how some people can write a new oneshot in a day. But since I ship GrayZa and I write Fanfics, I am pretty much obligated to do this or I am not a true GrayZa fan, I don't know maybe that's just me.**

 **Anyways, here is the second prompt!**

 **By the way, this one shot will be kind of a spinoff of my main story I am writing. In other words, very slight lemon moment, actually much less sour, like an orange.**

 **And please note that there will be mild-moderate suggestive themes in this one shot.**

* * *

 **Day Two: Versus**

Erza was at a crossroad, Gray or Natsu? Natsu had saved her life and risked his own in the tower of heaven, and Gray had always been there to pick up the broken pieces of her heart. She knew full well the rivalry between the two of them and given that they would have to fight over the love of their life, who knows what lengths they would go to beat each other. It was quite evident that her two childhood friends both had feelings beyond friendship for her, and she was fairly new to these feelings of love. Two halves of her wanted each wizard, one Gray and one Natsu. But she could only choose one, and she knew that it would hurt the other badly. _Why me? Why couldn't it have been just one of them that fell for me? Hmm... I have an idea..._ a smirk grew on Erza's face as she had come up with a plan to find out who really cared for her more, and that, she decided, was the best way to choose who she loved more.

Gray went to the florist to pick up a bouquet of roses for Erza and he had already stopped by the bakery to pick up a slice of strawberry cheesecake for her. It cost the ice wizard all of the money that he had left, but he cared more about the scarlet mage than anything in the world. Gray would do anything to win Erza over, and now that Natsu had butted his way into this game of love, he was more determined than ever to capture Erza's heart.

Natsu had a wealth of money and he decided that he would buy Erza the largest, most expensive ruby ring that the jewelry store had to offer. Once he had purchased it, he was very confident that he was going to be able to beat Gray to Erza and have her all to himself.

Erza waited at her house for Natsu to arrive, she was expecting both him and Gray, but the dragon slayer was supposed to come first. Only moments passed before she heard the sound of knocking at her door. Excited, Erza skipped over to the doorway and flung open the wood that stood between her and the fire mage.

"Heya Erza!" Natsu stood in the doorway and greeted the scarlet mage with a smile.

The requip mage quickly returned the gesture and allowed the fire wizard into her house. Natsu looked around the room and found it to be very neat and pretty.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I knew that you were coming but I didn't expect you so soon. I am going to take a shower, so if you don't mind, can you just sit down a wait for me it will only take a few minutes." Erza said to the dragon slayer as she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She immediately began to take her shower and Natsu was left alone in her bedroom.

The fire wizard was getting tired of waiting and began to look around the room to find something to entertain himself. As he scanned the walls and floor, his eyes finally fell onto a book laying down on the bed. Natsu wasn't the type that would want to read, but he was overwhelmingly bored and pretty much anything could keep him occupied right now. He decided to pick up the book and he flipped it to a random page. As he read the first words, he couldn't stop himself from reading it. It was filled with mature content and he didn't believe that these were the kinds of things that Erza read. As he continued further he began to imagine scenes of what was described in the text happening between him and the scarlet wizard.

Before he got to finish his "dream" he was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door coming open. Natsu immediately threw the book across the room, hoping Erza didn't notice him reading it. But he felt as though his imagination he was having earlier might come true as he saw Erza wearing a thin, silk gown that outlined her curves and almost made his nose bleed.

He tried to snap out of it by starting a conversation "Hey Erza. I got you something." Natsu pulled out a black box that he opened, revealing a large and beautiful ruby resting on top of a golden ring. The requip mage couldn't believe how pretty it was, "This must have cost you a fortune" but she knew that it took more than tangible items for him to win her over, so she decided to continue with her plan, which had gone accordingly so far. This was just a small surprise.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you about something…" Erza sat down on her bed and the dragon slayer followed, sitting next to her. He was fighting the urge to just press her down on the bed and do what he had read in that book to her. "It's about… Jellal. He hurt me so much that I don't know if I will ever recover… I…" Erza's words trailed off and she began to produce a fake tear, but she noticed that Natsu was too busy investigating her body. "Natsu."

"Huh? Uh, yeah, what was that again?" Natsu asked as though he couldn't hear her. A his face turned somewhat pink as he was guilty of checking out Erza, although he hoped that she didn't notice, but she did. "Why don't we just skip the talking and get down to business?" Natsu said to the scarlet mage, his mood had obviously changed, he could no longer hold back what he wanted to do. He began to slip his hand across her leg and started to move up it, but was stopped abruptly when Erza sent him flying out of the window. The entire way Natsu was flying out of her house, he had a 'what just happened' look on his face.

Erza knew then that Natsu didn't truly love her, and only wanted to do something else to her. She didn't care anymore about the ring he got her, in fact, she tossed it out the now broken window along with it's buyer. It hurt her, but at least she knew how Natsu actually felt. She had a small suspicion that these were Natsu's true feelings a while ago, part of her hoped that they weren't, but now that she had tested it, she was certain. But this was her plan, to see if he would actually care about her. She now only waited for Gray to come by later to see how Gray felt, although she didn't think that he felt the same way as the dragon slayer.

When Gray came by, it was late in the afternoon and the bright, orange sun shone through the blinds that covered up the window that was broken by a flying fire wizard. Erza opened up the door and found Gray holding a bouquet of roses to her, "H-hey Erza" the ice wizard tried to fight back the nervous feeling he had as he spoke to the scarlet mage.

Erza loved the roses and accepted them gratefully. "Come on in, Gray". She skipped the part to see if he was just after he body like she did to Natsu and instead sat him down next to her on her bed and continued with the second part of her plan, which was going to be the same as what she did with Natsu. "Gray, there is something I need to talk to you about." Gray listened closely and looked at Erza in a caring way. "It's about… Jellal. He-" the ice mage cut her off and began to speak, "Erza. I know that you must be still hurting from what he did to you. But I want you to know that I am here for you, now and forever. I don't want to see you cry because of him, but if you need to, I am here for you." The scarlet mage was taken back by his words, he truly did love her. It made her heart feel warm and out of impulse, her lips crashed into his and they began to kiss. Gray couldn't believe what was happening but he decided to return their embrace as he passionately kissed the scarlet mage back. They pulled away to catch their breath, and rested on each others foreheads. When they looked into each others eyes, their lips met once more and both had their hearts fluttering. When they pulled away once more, Gray spoke, "I love you, Erza." The woman who had been in Gray's heart forever looked at him, pecked him on the lips and whispered back, "I love you too".

* * *

 **Well, I thought that this one was better than last time. I hope you guys did too. Reviews always help me know that I'm doing it right. Which by the way, thanks to all that did last time.**

 **The next one will be full of GrayZa fluff, hope you guys are ready!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-FTErza12**


End file.
